


2. Wrong Number

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betaed, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Skinny!Steve, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Uber driver!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Steve is wet and sends a message to wrong number.Bucky gets a message."You seem a little… wet," said Bucky, trying to smile with his typical charm. He had to bite his tongue so as not to add "I hope it is at my."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: HOOPLA! prompts (English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	2. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [2\. Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623073) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi)



> Prompt 6: Wrong Number, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> Written on a trip to construction fair in the bus, when I had to get up at 5:10 am xD funny time because I won't fall asleep again when I get up from bed :D and because of my phone which decided to drop from 100% to 70% in the first hour (in bus I spent like 9h so...) I must write it in my notebook xD with one of my friends using me as a pillow xD
> 
> Big thanks to [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria), that she helped me with gifs :D and even bigger thanks to [Brittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt_pknapp/) for betaing this ^-^ You are my grammar angel ^-^

A loud, short melody woke Bucky from his nap. The sleepy brunette looked at the too bright display with squinted eyes. It was three twenty-one. There was one missed message from an unknown number. His shift had ended ten hours ago, of which he slept for only five of them.

Bucky frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed. He unlocked the phone and opened the message.

_ "Will you pick me up?" _

_ Whose number is this? _ wondered the brunette, getting up from the bed, eyes still focused on his phone. Checking the time again, Bucky sighed and texted back:

_ "From where?" _

The man moved into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of cold coffee. It was barely better than coffee he’d drank in Afghanistan, and he got to have more of it.

The phone chimed again. Another text.

Bucky unlocked the phone again. This time, there was a location shared in the message...

"Loki?! Are you home yet?" He asked the room at large. Somewhere, deep in the apartment, his roommate groaned as he undoubtedly stretched. There was a rustle of bedding and the sound of two bodies moving on the bed. "So, you got home after that big party with Stark, and I'm assuming you brought him home with you," he added, voice dropping down to a quieter tone.

The brunette quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper, took his car keys, and left the apartment. The location Bucky had received was not far away, and he soon had to get back to work. He figured he could go. Worst case scenario, whoever texted him would send him away, but at least Bucky would have tried. After all, his mother did used to say, _ "the brightest adventures are experienced only when you capture the chances." _ And what was this, but one such chance?

**ᴥ**

Five minutes later, Bucky turned the last corner and arrived at one of the universities. One of the better universities at that. A small boy with unkempt blond hair stood under one of the gates. There was water flowing down slowly from his small frame, although, Bucky was not sure why.

Bucky stared at him, nearly clipping the fender of another car as he pulled into the lot. The boy was  _ beautiful. _ He was only about five foot five tall, unbelievably slim, and – let hell devour Bucky whole – wore  _ glasses. _ Until now, the brunette didn't think he had a super specific type, but somehow, this stranger was rewriting all of Bucky's previous inclinations. 

Taking a steadying breath, the dark-haired man parked the car near the stranger. He could only hope that this boy was the one who had texted him. Bucky was looking for any excuse to talk to him.

"Hey," Bucky said, approaching the blonde. "I think I'm supposed to pick you up?"

"Hey, I don't think so," the blonde man said with a soft, friendly smile. "I've already got someone coming to get me." There was a soft, pink blush on his cheeks as Bucky met his pretty blue gaze with his own.

Bucky could barely hear himself think. This boy was so beautiful. Lovely, pretty, beautiful, friendly and…  _ oh god, he had dimples. _

"Are you sure? You seem a little … wet," said Bucky, trying to smile with his typical charm. He had to bite his tongue so as not to add " _ I hope it is at my. _ "

"Just a small accident at work," the blonde replied, blushing even more and dropping his eyes sheepishly. "Someone hit a bucket of water and, well, the rest is history."

"Sorry to hear that," Bucky said, trying not to stare too openly at the smaller man. "I'm Bucky, by the way. And someone texted me to ask if I could pick them up here."

"Oh…" the blond hesitated and looked at his phone. "I …  Dammit… I mean–," the stranger said, blushing like a beetroot as he cut himself off.

"Don't worry about it," Bucky said with a laugh. "I can give you a ride home, if you want. I'm an Uber driver." Bucky shrugged, trying to seem casual about whether or not this beautiful boy came with him..

"I guess Sam isn't on his way then … If it's not too much trouble, I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm Steve," the shorter man answered shyly.

"I'll find a blanket," Bucky said with a grin. "My roommate’s boyfriend would kill me if anything happened to this car. He treats it like his baby."

"Oh, I don't want to get you in trouble…"

"Come on, get in. I'll deal with him and his boyfriend later."

**ᴥ**

Half an hour later, Bucky parked outside a small block of flats.

Getting to talk to Steve was even better than looking at him. The blonde was not only charming, but also smart and funny. The entire drive, they talked about every conceivable topic they could think of and laughed at all the theories they wanted to conquer the global market.

"Thanks for the ride," Steve said without leaving the car.

"No problem," Bucky said, unable to stop smiling.

"Maybe…" Steve hesitated and flushed. "Maybe I can repay you somehow with some coffee?"

"I wish I could, but I have to go to work," Bucky said with an apologetic smile. "But tomorrow I have a day off and I would love to get some coffee. Just text me, since you already have my number.” Steve laughed and got out of the car.

"Then… I'll see you tomorrow, Buck."

"And I can't wait until then, Stevie," Bucky replied, winking at the blonde.

Steve walked quickly towards the building, as Bucky could just make out the edges of a beautiful, hopeful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky aka. Prince Charming:
> 
> Steve, the shy but excited baby:
> 
> Oh and my initial idea for this fic:
> 
> Steve sent a text message to the wrong number, asking to pick him up and sleepy Bucky, who can be, for example, a taxi driver with post war PTSD, writes something like "from where?" and he gets an SMS with location, and states "hmm, it's not so far, I would just sleep or do nothing at that time" and goes for him, and then sees a soaked skinny!Steve under the college and goes like "omg I am in Love, take me here and now!" and Steve is "omg he is so cute, but should I ride with him? BUT HE IS SO CUTE" 
> 
> But of course the story had to go differently than I planned it xD


End file.
